The Aftermath
by Slackerman811
Summary: Just a brief one-shot of what happened to Shuya and Noriko right before they left the country.


They looked onto the boat sadly. Sad not because they were leaving the country, just the fact that they were about to leave everything behind. Everything that was once the star athlete Shuya Nanahara and the bookworm Noriko Nakagawa were now the 2 people who rebelled against Battle Royale and now were on the most wanted list. Crazy huh? All they had were Shinji's Beretta (although they had no way of knowing this since they found the weapon in Kazuo's day pack after Shogo killed him.) and Noriko's Browning so not exactly what one would go against The Army with.

It really didn't matter anymore, they were going to Korea and then hop on a plane to America (or England but the chances of it being America were better.). It probably would be hard to try not to be spotted by the patrol boats. See, whether there were possible criminals trying to escape or if it was perfectly calm, there were still a ton of patrol boats out there.

"Shuya," Noriko managed to break the silence. "did you ever contact Ms. Anno?"

"Yeah only sent her a letter though didn't actually speak to her. To tell the truth it was actually kind of hard to tell her that Yoshitoki was dead." He said with a slight hint of sadness in his voice.

"Well we better get on board the boat." Shuya sighed.

As they stepped on board the boat they noticed the doctor's friends were driving the ship. They were really starting to owe Shogo huh?

"South Korea right?" one of the drivers asked in a friendly manner.

"Yes." Noriko said almost absent-mindedly.

None of them spoke once they got on board the ship. Of course there was the casual 'hey, yeah, interesting, in case if you didn't notice we were just rambling on' kind of conversation, but not actual talking. Shuya then instantly felt the Berretta underneath his jacket. Kinda a habit by now you know with Battle Royale, come kill everyone who you may have liked or your best friend, see classmates get gunned down mercilessly, escape a sociopathic killer with a machine gun, and maybe you just might live! Ugh bad memories of Kazuo.

"Hey Noriko." Shuya said trying to strike up conversation instead of thinking about a certain killer.

"Yes?" She answered curiously.

"Are you sure you want to do this. I mean yeah it is better than running around in a country that's trying to kill us but were going to a place where we can't speak the language too well and nobody will know us." He explained.

"Well one person knows me." She said confidently

"Oh who?" Shuya answered curiously.

"You." She said beaming

"Well then I guess I know you as well." he said.

Then everything got quiet again. Shuya hated when it was quiet now, before it hadn't bothered him much before the Program, but now whenever it was quite he usually assumed that either some one was after him or he was dying. He didn't really favor one over the other.

Shuya then glanced out to the sea. It really hadn't occurred that they had left yet. For some reason or another he always seemed to forget about the surroundings. Maybe it had something to do with the program or some sorta psychological matter. Post traumatic stress disorder? No way, he didn't go freaking out crawling on the ground and firing a gun randomly so that couldn't have been it.

"Hey how long is it to South Korea?" Shuya asked one of the drivers.

"On this hunk of crap? 'Bout a day or so." A man that was a tad bit short.

"Well crap" Shuya said sighing.

"Long time eh boy?" A taller one said.

Almost wanting to go back to that god awful country for a second he then calmed down. Then a small part of him wished that was a normal study trip. Shuya then closed his eyes, he saw everyone on the bus after it went into the tunnel, but everyone was awake. The Yukie and her friends were playing and goofing around with their teacher trying to get 'Dragonfly' to sing a song with them, Yutaka, Keita, and Shinji were laughing at some stupid sex joke, next to him Yoshitoki was munching away at Noriko's cookies, Kazuo was looking out the window calmly while his gang were laughing and telling stories, Chigusa and Hiroki were mindlessly bantering about their lives, and Shogo wasn't banging on the window trying to scream for help.

Everything was…normal. Shuya hated that word now. Then everything turned into a bad horror movie. Yukie's group had bullet wounds all over them; save for Yuka who had a pitch black face from poisoning and Yuko whose head was sickly out of place. He turned next to him and saw Yoshitoki had numerous bullet wounds covering his body. Shinji, Yutaka and Keita also had bullet wounds covering them. Shogo was peacefully dying looking out of the window. Chigusa and Hiroki had been shot to a lesser extent, but were still dead. He looked at Noriko who was screaming out in pain with a gunshot wound in her left leg. When he quickly glanced at Kazuo's gang he saw that they were either cut up or shot, but Sho's neck had a gaping hole in it. He got out of the seat to help Noriko up but then he felt a cold cylinder press against the back of his head. He looked over and saw Kazuo smiling sadistically with that machine gun. 'Time to die Nanahara.' Right when he pulled the trigger he heard a voice. Right now that was a miracle.

"Shuya! Shuya!"

It was Noriko. He bolted up and looked around on the boat. It was night now. He realized that he must have fallen asleep and Noriko woke him up.

"Noriko? Is that you?" Shuya said yawning.

"Yeah" she said kindly "it's me. You looked like you were having a nightmare."

"Yeah, it involved Everyone." He responded.

Everyone referred to their classmates. It was what it meant to them now.

"I'm sorry" Noriko said quietly.

"Don't be." He said putting his he said on the back of the seat.

"I'm tired of having nightmares all the time." he said kicking the seat in front of him.

He mentally played 'Born to Run' in his head as if it were a radio. He fell asleep again, this time having a different dream. This one involved him and Noriko looking at their classmates, even Kazuo. Then they all said the same thing simultaneously.

"Good Luck!"

He then felt as if that were a form of them saying goodbye. Even if this was just a dream.

Another dream occurred. It was just him…and Shogo.

"Hey so your finally going to America eh? Well I can't, you know being dead and all." Shogo said smiling. Was this some kind of joke?

"How is heaven?" Shuya asked as if he really didn't say it.

"Not bad. Don't have cigarettes here though." He said casually.

"Shogo is this just a dream or is this an out of body experience?" He asked curiously.

"Dunno that's up for you to decide." He said shrugging.

"Oh. Well alright." He said, not trying to get more into the subject.

"Listen do one very important thing for me. Don't try to waste your life trying to destroy the Government. Just go on living. I don't give a damn about any thing else. Bye." After Shogo said that we then floated away.

Shuya woke up again. Noriko was sleeping next to him. It was dawn now.

Shuya looked up into the sky and said, "Bye see you sooner or later Shogo."

* * *

So I basically made this for an English assignment way back when (And I chose Battle Royale. Yup I did that.), and when I was deleting old files, I just saw this and thought that it would make a nice one-shot. Remember this was for a class so not all of the BR content is supposed to be in it. Constructive criticism is appreciated!


End file.
